


Is This Considered Romance?

by OswinGaradex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: A series of scenarios where Yuuri realizes Victor Nikiforov a tease and a jerk but loves him anyway. Also features Yuri as the ultimate (and unintentional) matchmaker, Makkachin as the ultimate, intentional matchmaker, and Phichit who's just along to instagram the ride.





	Is This Considered Romance?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is meant to be snippets of the epic (read as: awkward, cheesy, and sassy) romance that is Victuuri from start to finish. Enjoy!

Wiping sleep from his eyes, Yuuri climbed down the stairs, following his nose to breakfast. His head was pounding and his stomach was gurgling unpleasantly. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing but he hoped he could fix it by filling it with eggs. His night had been...eventful he assumed. He didn't remember too much of what had happened after about 11:00 pm but he did know he was horribly hungover and he knew he would probably find about two-hundred selfies on his phone that would let him piece together what had happened. 

 

Running a hand through his messy hair, he stepped through the open bathhouse door and snuck a look at the clock. It was surprisingly earlier than he'd been expecting. 

 

"Ah good morning Yuuri!" Victor's familiar voice trilled out from behind him at a decibel level far too loud for the early morning. Yuuri sighed, his head still pounding. 

 

"Morning." Yuuri mumbled in response. He felt Victor slide through the open door and stand beside him. 

 

"Crazy night, huh." Victor said. Yuuri looked up at him to see the Russian bearing an obvious smirk. _Damn it._  

 

"Yeah, wish I could remember." Yuuri replied. He wished he could tell if Victor was smirking because it was just a normal Victor thing to do or because he was an incurable little shit who was hiding something. He still couldn't help feeling his stomach from doing a flip as Victor's smirk morphed into a genuine smile. 

 

"Ah well I guess I'll have to tell you all about it later." Victor replied and the leaned in close (very close) to Yuuri and whispered, "When we're alone that is." That made it a bit clearer to him. 

 

They both stood there for a second as if to study one another, when there was a crash and a squeal from across the room. Yuuri jumped back with a squeak.

 

 "Oh hey Yuuko!" Victor said with a grin. _Damn that adorable heart shaped smile_. Yuuri felt his heart flip along with his stomach this time. 

 

"Yeah h-hey Yuuko." He stammered. 

 

"Oh my god!" Was all she replied, gaping. In a fluid motion she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the pair and ran into the kitchen, tray of breakfast dishes abandoned on the floor. 

 

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. That girl just kept getting weirder and weirder. "Do you know what her problem is?" Yuuri asked Victor with a sigh, looking up to see him still grinning like a dork. 

 

"Hmm." Victor seemed overly thoughtful for a moment. "It might have something to do with the fact I'm wearing your shirt." He said -in Yuuri's opinion- in a voice that was far to calm to match his shit eating grin. 

 

Yuuri's attention quickly shifted to Victor's -or more accurately his own- shirt. To his embarrassment the other skater was wearing one of his favorite old shirts, one that featured a tiny bowl of Katsunden on the front. Victor followed his gaze and stared down at two dimensional bowl. "Oh no! Did I get something on it?" He asked worriedly, searching the shirt for stains. 

 

"No! And that's not the problem here!" Yuuri exclaimed. Victor just stared at him with a confused look. _Of course **he** doesn't see a problem_. 

 

"What is it then?" The Russian skater ventured cautiously. 

 

"Victor why are you wearing my shirt!"

 

"Well you're also wearing mine so I assume we swapped." Yuuri felt his ears go scarlet. "I must say, gray is certainly your color Yuuri." Victor continued. Yuuri just let his face fall into his hands. Nothing good could come of this. 

 

"God what will my parents think!" He murmured into his palms. 

 

"Ahh good morning Yuuri, good morning Victor!" As if following some supernatural que, Yuuri looked up to find his mom and dad walking into the dining area, arms laden with platters of breakfast. A very smug looking Yuuko followed them. "I'm hoping you didn't keep my son awake too late last night." Yuuri's dad said to Victor with a wink. Victor just gave him a wide smile in return. 

 

"Dad!" Yuuri exclaimed, his face flushing a bright red. 

 

"Not at breakfast!" Yuuri's mother said to her husband and slapped his arm. That didn't stop her from wearing her own smirk. 

 

"Ah well we were back home just after midnight." Victor replied rather unhelpfully. 

 

"That's not what he meant." Yuuri groaned. He silently cursed Yuuko who was already sitting at the table, barely holding in her giggles. 

 

"So Yuuri, is there something you and Victor want to tell us?" Yuuko asked, her voice dripping with false innocence. _Damn it._  

 

"Ahhhhh Yuuri! Why didn't you tell us! How long have you two been together? Or was this something that just happened last night?" Yuuri's mother fired out question after question. Yuuri snuck a peek over at Victor who's smiling face had taken on a confused tone. 

 

"Are you two going to be moving in together? Who's going to be paying for groceries? When's the wedding!" She continued with her barrage of questions. It did nothing to help Yuuri's headache. 

 

Yuuri decided that was a good place for her to stop, lest she begin asking them if they were planning on consummating their relationship anytime soon. _The way this morning is going we may already have_. "There's no wedding Mom!" 

 

"Oh." She said sounding slightly disappointed. "Well come and eat. We have to get breakfast ready for the guests soon." 

 

Yuuri sat down at the table and filled his plate with eggs. Victor sat to his left, doing the same. He looked over at Yuri and a wink that could only be described as adorable. "You know," the Russian skater said, his mouth full of food. "When he says there's no wedding, he just means that we haven't set a date."

 

Yuuri felt his soul leave his body as his mother's face let up. She immediately launched into another round of questions, this time concerning possible dates and tailors. This was it, Victor Nikiforov had just killed him. Murder weapon? His cheeky sense of humor. Surprisingly Yuuko's unrestrained laughter was what brought him back to his body. It reminded him, once again, of his splitting headache. 

 

Yuuri stood up and felt his head spin. He gripped the side of the table. "Aspirin" he mumbled and walked in the general direction of the kitchen and away from his childhood friend's laughter. That man was going to be the death of him. 

 

* * *

 

"Yuuri!" Victor's familiar voice cut through Yuuri's headphones. Yuuri's popped his earbuds out as the skater came and sat on his bed. Having left breakfast early, Yuuri had been avoiding his mother and Yuuko for the past hour as they were intent on flinging ideas for wedding venues and dates at him. 

 

"Hey Victor. What's going on?" He asked. 

 

"Do you still not know what happened last night?" The other skater asked. 

 

Yuuri shook his head. "I think I pieced most of it together from Phichit's Instagram. We took a lot of embarrassing pictures with Makkachin." Yuuri had spent half an hour after breakfast scrolling through his camera and Phichit's posts to see several pictures of Victor and him smiling and hugging and making faces with the fluffy dog. There had even been a few where they had put sunglasses, some t-shirts, and a scarf on the poodle. That's probably how they'd ended up swapping shirts. What surprised Yuuri most was that every photo was time stamped to have been taken around 1:00 am. Yuuri had no idea how they'd been able to get up as early as they did this morning.

 

"I like them." Victor said defensively. "I think they're cute."

 

"Of course you do." Yuuri sighed. 

 

"Anything with you and Makkachin is bound to be cute." Victor said. Yuuri tried to ignore how that made his stomach flutter excitedly. 

 

It was silent for a moment. "Hey Victor,"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Why did you say we should talk about last night in private?"

 

Victor's grin grew. "I just figured you wouldn't want everyone knowing we had been playing dress-up with Makkachin." _Of course he didn't. What an angel._ Yuuri could be a lot more sarcastic than he gave himself credit for.

 

"The world already knows from Phichit's instagram. That boy really knows no boundaries sometimes." Yuuri sighed.

 

"You seemed to be having fun yesterday." Victor added.

 

"Yeah... I guess it's better than what my parents think." Yuuri murmured with a groan. 

 

"Oh, and what's that?" Victor asked. _He can't be serious_. Yuuri stared at him dumbfounded. Victor held the face of a perfect, innocent angel. 

 

"Well you know..." Yuuri trailed off. 

 

"You know what?" Again the voice of a innocent and unspoiled child. _God he's frustrating sometimes._

 

"They think we fucked Victor!" Yuuri finally exclaimed.

 

Victor couldn't hold his act any longer and burst into a cascade of laughter. "Your face!" He finally choked out between giggles. "I didn't think you would actually say it!" 

 

Yuuri felt his face go red for a second time, but he couldn't help but smile. Victor Nikiforov's cheer must have been infectious.  "God you're such a jerk!" He exclaimed and pulled a his jacket off his desk and threw it at the laughing skater. 

 

"Careful Yuuri," Victor said with a treacherous smirk. "You keep throwing your clothes at me and your parents are going to start asking if we plan on consummating our marriage." 

 

Yuuri couldn't help but laugh, his stomach full of butterflies. Victor Nikiforov was as funny and smart and wonderful as he was an enigmatic and cheeky jerk. Some days it seemed like he would be the death of Yuuri, yet he loved him anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to have chapter two posted soon. I have a few other works to catch up on so we'll see how updating goes. Please leave comments if you have any constructive criticism and please leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
